


pulchritudo in sanguinem (beauty is in the blood)

by skyhillian



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Basically a thinly veiled excuse to write vampire porn, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: The sound of Arin's blood pumping through his veins is like a goddamn waterfall, and the longer he stares at the pulsing vein in Arin's neck, the faster the blood rushes. He smells fucking intoxicating, like spice and dark chocolate. The sweet tang of venom fills his mouth and the burn in his throat increases.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote half of this sitting in church.

Dan doesn't realize that he's scooted into Arin's personal space until their thighs bump together. He looks over to see Arin staring at him with wide eyes. The sound of Arin's blood pumping through his veins is like a goddamn waterfall, and the longer he stares at the pulsing vein in Arin's neck, the faster the blood rushes. He smells fucking _intoxicating_ , like spice and dark chocolate. The sweet tang of venom fills his mouth and the burn in his throat increases.

"Dan?" The tremble in Arin's voice snaps Dan out of the trance he had been in and he immediately jerks back, pressing himself to the arm of the couch. Tears rush to his eyes and one hand comes up to cover his mouth where he knows his fangs are peeking out from between his lips. He'd scared Arin and that was something he had sworn he wouldn't ever do. He never, ever wanted his vampirism to affect Arin in a negative way, and now he's fucked that up.

"Oh, God," he says, voice muffled by his own hand. "I'm so sorry. I'll—I'll go. I should go." They're at Arin's house, playing video games together for their own enjoyment on one of their rare days off. They were planning on getting sushi for dinner, but Dan's gone and fucked up their plans by being a freak. As he moves to leave, Arin's hand wraps around his wrist. He's warm enough that Dan is positive that he'll have scorch marks on his skin when Arin lets go. The pulse in his fingertips flutters like a trapped butterfly and Dan has to swallow down the second rush of venom in his mouth.

"Don't go," Arin says. He sounds sad and Dan doesn't understand. Any  sane human being would be screaming for the hills. Trust Arin Hanson to be the goddamn outlier.

Dan gingerly sits on the edge of the couch. Arin has let go of him, and he absentmindedly rubs at the spot with his fingertips. "Are you sure?" His voice is small, and he sounds like a kid that just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Of course I'm sure, shithead," Arin says with a smile. "You just startled me is all."

Dan snorts, unamused. "I nearly ate you and you say I 'startled you'. Right."

"You weren't gonna eat me." Arin waves his hand dismissively, unknowingly flaunting the scent of his blood in Dan's face. He's going to fucking choke on his own venom before the day is out at this rate. "And anyhow, maybe I want you to eat me."

The noise Dan makes is one hundred percent undignified, akin to the sound of a cat being stepped on. "What?" His entire body is taught and if Arin keeps looking at him like that he's going to punch him in the face, swear to god. "Don't joke about that shit, man!"

"I'm not joking!" Dan prides himself on being able to read Arin's expressions down to a tee, and as he scans his friend's face, he sees that he's completely serious. The burn in his throat kicks up another notch just because Satan enjoys it when he suffers. Fuck. "When's the last time you fed, anyway?"

"Uh," he says dumbly, and that's definitely a sign that it's been way too long. Arin gives him the same look his mom would give him when he didn't do his homework, and he shrinks into himself just a tiny bit. "I forgot!"

"How the fuck," Arin begins, over-enunciating each word, "do you _forget_ to feed?"

"I got busy! I have a lot of shit to do!" Dan knows he sounds like a petulant child, but fuck, man. He's never been the best at remembering the simple tasks that keep living things alive. Arin sighs loudly, and Dan huffs in response.

"I was serious before," Arin tells him. "You could feed from me."

"No," Dan says immediately. He wants it so much, and that scares the shit out of him. What if he can't stop? What if he hurts him? He'd actually set himself on fire before he intentionally hurt Arin.

"Why the fuck not?" Arin demands.

"I... I get...  _ into _ it," he says quietly. Feeding from someone is a very intimate experience. It's immediate boner fuel, and Dan really doesn't think that Arin wants him hard as a fucking rock while he's got his teeth in his neck.

"You ever consider the idea that maybe I'm into that?" Arin is blushing and  fucking hell , it's like someone lit incense and shoved it up Dan's nose. He leans closer to Arin, and he can see the nearly imperceptible shiver that goes through the younger man's body.

"Are you sure?" His will is fading faster than he'd care to admit. Arin nods. "Verbal consent, please."

"Yes, I'm sure."

There's less than a foot between them now and Arin's scent is overpowering. "When it gets to be too much, pound on my back, okay?" He's already growing hard in his boxers, and that's kind of embarrassing but it's definitely not the first thing on his mind as he noses against the spot just underneath Arin's jaw. He feels the goosebumps erupt across Arin's skin. He inhales deeply and lets out a moan that is much more pornographic than intended. " _ Fuck _ ."

Arin has the fingers of one hand tangled in Danny's mop of curls, and the other is clutching the faux leather of his jacket. Adrenaline thrums through him, similar to the feeling he gets on the Tower of Terror at Disney. "Wha-what do I smell like?" He squeaks when Dan softly kisses his throat.

"Like dark chocolate, and spice, almost like patchouli." Dan's voice is gravelly with arousal and bloodlust, and the feeling of his words scraping across Arin's skin makes the hair in the back of his neck stand up. It's his body's way of telling him that this is  _ bad _ , that he's about to be prey, but he shoves the natural instinct to run down.

The first few seconds after Dan pierces his skin are brutal, and it's a damn good thing that humans can't really remember pain because  _ fuck _ , that hurts. The second blood hits his tongue, venom fills Dan's mouth, stimulating the blood flow. Arin gasps loudly, trailing off into a moan. An icy heat winds its way through his body and within seconds, his cock is straining against his pajama bottoms. It feels like every neuron is on fire, and when Arin tugs on Dan's hair, the older man  growls ; the vibrations light up Arin's nerves and his eyes roll back in his head.

Dan is moaning like he's being fucking paid for it. Arin tastes so goddamn divine, better than anything he's ever tasted in his thirty-seven years of life. It's rich on his tongue, thick and smooth with a spice like Mexican hot chocolate. The burn in his throat is quickly subsiding, and the tingle that comes with satiated thirst is one of his favorite feelings in the world. He has absolutely no idea when he pushed Arin onto his back, but he's rolling his hips against the thick thigh between his legs in an attempt to get some fucking friction on his aching cock.

Arin has never been high or drunk before, but if this is what it feels like, he understands how people become addicts. Somewhere through the pleasure buzzing through his brain, Arin is aware that he's moaning, high pitched and needy, and if he had all of his faculties right now it would be pretty fucking embarrassing.Arin's fingertips and the bridge of his nose start to feel buzzy, and he pounds on Dan's back with his open hand. For a second he doesn't think he's going to stop, but he then realizes that Dan is licking at the puncture wounds.

"Fuck," Dan says, feeling Arin's skin close up underneath his tongue. He kisses across Arin's sweaty skin, leaving red-tinged spots because of the blood on his lips. Arin is trembling, but his hips are rocking against Dan's and he's still making pleasured sounds. Dan wants to keep those noises in his brain until the day he dies, _holy shit_.

"Dan," Arin says, breathless. He tugs at Dan's hair again, earning himself another growl.

"What do you want, baby girl?" Dan's voice is lower than Arin's ever heard it, and he knows that the thrill it gives him is probably related to some sort of vampire voodoo but he really couldn't give a shit right now.

"Fuck me," Arin demands, and Dan groans loudly in response.

He wants so desperately to sink into Arin and fuck him until he screams his name but they're not prepared for that and he really doesn't want their first time ( _wait, when did he start even wanting there to_ _ be _ _a first time? Fuck it, he'd have time to dwell on that later_ ) to be when Arin is under the influence. "Fuck, Ar, I'd love to, but we don't have the shit we need." Arin whines pitifully.

"Then fucking, just fucking touch my dick, please." Dan doesn't realize he has a thing for Arin begging until that exact moment. Dan pulls away from Arin, who cries out at the loss of contact so that he can balance on his knees. The rattle of Dan's belt kicks Arin into gear and he hastily shoves his pajama pants down around his knees. He flails until he manages to get the fleece off of one leg.

Dan yelps when Arin grabs hold of his bare ass and jerks him forward again. The first brush of their cocks causes Arin to jolt and his eyes to roll back in his head. He's so over sensitized and it's so _fucking good_. Arin wraps his legs around Dan's waist and links his ankles together.

They move together like the ebb and flow of the tides while Dan licks the blood stains from Arin's throat. When his skin is clean, Dan kisses Arin hard enough that their teeth clack but neither of them give a shit. "Danny," Arin moans against his open mouth, and Dan swallows the noise down like he's fucking starving for it. He's also pretty sure that he's never going to be able to hear that form of his name again without popping wood. "Danny, I'm gonna—"

"C'mon, cum for me, baby girl," he coaxes, and seconds later Dan feels the warmth of Arin's cum between them. The added slickness increases the slide of his own cock against Arin's, and after a few more rolls of his hips, Dan cums as well.The mingled sounds of their harsh breathing fill the room, and neither of them speak for a minute. It's not until Dan realizes that he's overheating that he sits up and shrugs his jacket off, tossing it onto the floor.

Arin looks fucking gorgeous, spread out and flushed with his and Dan's jizz across his hips and stomach, and Dan growls low in his throat.

_ Mine . _

Dan jolts in surprise at the possessive thought.  _ Well _ _,_ he thinks as he grabs Kleenex off the coffee table and begins to clean himself and Arin off,  _ that's new _ . He can smell his own scent mixed in with Arin's, the combination making for a heady aroma that Dan wants to be able to smell all of the time.

It's a bit of a struggle to get Arin's leg back in his pants, seeing as he's on the verge of unconsciousness, but Dan eventually manages. Once Arin is redressed, Dan darts into the kitchen and pours Arin a cup of orange juice and grabs a packet of fruit snacks for good measure.

"C'mon, big cat," Dan cajoles, tugging a protesting Arin into a slumped sitting position, "you gotta drink this."

"M'sleepy," he mumbles.

"I know, but if you drink this and eat some fruit snacks then we can take a nap."

"Fruit snacks?" Arin sounds so hopeful and Dan can't help but laugh.

"Once you drink the juice you can have them."

Despite how groggy he is, Arin snatches the cup out of Dan's hands and chugs it, and Dan can't help but watch his Adam's apple bob with each swallow. He notices a speck of red and without thinking, he leans in and licks it from Arin's skin. Much like anyone would do in such a situation, Arin yelps and dribbles OJ on himself.

"Sorry!" Dan's apology somehow sounds less sincere when he's laughing his ass off.

"Fuckin' warn a dude first!" Arin looks more awake now, but he also looks much more indignant. The added splotch of wetness on his shirt only makes Dan laugh harder.

"You had some schmutz," Dan says in his Jewish Mom Voice™. Arin narrows his eyes and plucks the shiny fruit snack package from between Dan's fingers.

"And just for that, you don't get any of my grape snacks." Dan sticks out his bottom lip, pouting.

"But you hate the grape ones!"

"Well right now the grape ones hate you, so there." He's so delirious and he knows that he's making less sense than usual, but he doesn't care cause wow this fruit snack is tasty.

Dan playfully headbutts Arin, smiling so big that his face kind of hurts. They're quiet while Arin eats his food, and Dan waits until he's finished to talk. "Are you okay? You're not dizzy or anything or in pain?" Arin looks at Dan and the concern in his eyes makes his heart flutter.

He's drowsy and probably the most relaxed he's ever been, but he's not dizzy anymore. Between them, Arin finds Dan's hand and he threads their fingers together. Dan's hand is so much bigger than his, and it's a novelty that he doesn't get to experience often.

"I'm okay." Arin squeezes his hand. "Are  you okay?"

"I..." Dan trails off for a second. Is he okay? Surprisingly, he's not freaking out over the gay ass shit that just happened like he expected. "Yeah, I'm okay." Arin's smile is filled with so much sunshine that Dan's pretty sure he's gone momentarily blind. On an impulse, he leans in and kisses Arin softly. 

"Okay," Arin repeats, laying back and tugging Dan down on top of him. They pass sleepy kisses between themselves like secrets until they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Some info about Dan's vampirism:
> 
> \- Dan's vampirism is the cause of his OCD, and it stems around numbers but he's nowhere near the severity of legends (look up arithromania)  
> -Vampires can go out in the sun but they need sunblock otherwise they burn really badly  
> -Vampirism is hereditary, so you don't necessarily have to have been bitten. Debbie is a vampire, and both Dan and Dana are as well.  
> -You CAN turn people, but it has to do with your intent when you bite them, much like how a snake controls the amount of toxin to inject into a bite.  
> -When feeding, vampires fangs secrete a numbing agent that also acts like an aphrodisiac. It's an incredibly sexual experience and people can actually get addicted to it if they're bitten enough  
> -There are blood banks (kind of like food banks) for vampires, but since Dan only HAS to feed two or three times a month, he sometimes forgets to pick some up because it'll go bad if he gets it all at the beginning of the month.


End file.
